


The War of Winter

by Cergart



Category: Bleach, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cergart/pseuds/Cergart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рукия не любила зиму.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The War of Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The War of Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/81965) by Lacewood. 



Вопреки распространенному мнению, Рукия не любила зиму.

Зима в южной части Руконгая была не столь свирепой, как в северной, но все же оставалась весьма суровой. Мороз стоял лютый, а выпадавший снег был редок и влажен. Оседая на землю, он быстро таял и превращался в грязь; большую же часть времени шли дожди. Холод проникал повсюду - он просачивался сквозь стены, забирался под одеяла и вгрызался в кости. В одну из таких зим их покинули Ларри и Мо. Лихорадка терзала их худенькие, побледневшие тела, пока одним утром они просто не проснулись. Они были похоронены на рассвете пасмурного дня, когда свинцовые облака роняли на землю первые капли. Рукия и Ренджи, оба промокшие до нитки, долго стояли перед их могилами, не проронив ни слова, пока дождь не превратился в снег, и им пришлось уйти. 

Нет, Рукия не сильно любила зиму.

В Академии было лучше. Немного. По крайне мере им выдали одежду и обеспечили кровом и пищей. И снег здесь шел настоящий: чистый, мягкий и пушистый. Рукия любила коротать время, наблюдая, как снежинки плавно опускаются на ее открытые ладони, пока ее руки не краснели от холода. Но тренировки были тренировками в любую погоду. И главный вопрос обучения состоял в том, как долго ты сможешь удержать меч в руках, прежде чем пальцы у тебя онемеют от усталости. В случае Рукии, это никогда не было достаточно долго.

Приняв имя Кучики, она ступила в дом, где царила зима. Все казалось застывшим и пустым, словно голые стволы деревьев под серым небом, каждое слово пронизывало холодом, будто ледяной ветер, а грация олицетворяла девственную чистоту снега. Рукия всегда чувствовала себя здесь чужой, неопределенность тяготила. Безжалостный холод пробирал до костей, и на этот раз рядом с ней не было никого, кто бы дрожа и тихо ругаясь сквозь зубы, обнял и согрел бы ее. Ты не нуждаешься в этом, упрямо повторяла она себе раз за разом, и, когда за долгое время смогла вздохнуть полной грудью, обнаружила, что холод не убил ее.

Он просто стал частью ее самой, хотела она того или нет. Она приняла это, как знак. 

***

Рукия никому не рассказывала об этом, но в первый год в Академии она верила, что все, что им говорили о занпакто, было мифом, выдумкой. И у нее были основания так полагать: им расплывчато рассказывали о том, что занпакто было настоящим оружием шинигами, о важности связи между владельцем и его мечом, и что эта связь была истинным доказательством власти шинигами. Им ничего не объяснили о том, как работают занпакто, чем они отличаются от обычных мечей, которые выдаются ученикам на тренировках, если у них какие-то особенности - в общем, им так и не сказали самого важного.

Вы сами поймете, когда наступит время, единственный ответ, который они получали на все свои вопросы. Было опасно рассказывать студентам больше. «Сначала научитесь держать меч правильным концом, не поубивав друг друга, - так частенько рявкали на них учителя. - Даже от лучшего меча в мире толку будет не больше чем от палки, если вы держите его как кухонный нож, идиоты!»

В первый раз она увидела развоплотившийся занпакто на втором году своего обучения. Рукия и несколько учеников тайком ускользнули в Руконгай посмотреть на одиннадцатый отряд, который направили разобраться с пустым. Позже она уже не могла вспомнить, как именно выглядел их шикай; но в памяти хорошо отпечаталось ощущение силы исходившей от них. Поэтому, когда по возвращении их поймали и назначили наказание в виде двухнедельной уборки, она ничего не сказала. Больше Рукия не спрашивала о занпакто, зато оставшуюся часть года она провела в поисках книг и свитков, надеясь, что они смогут пролить свет на их историю. Информация, которую ей удалось собрать, была скудна и толком так всего и не объясняла. Почему-то, она совсем этому не удивилась. 

***

Кайен Шиба умер вечером в начале лета. Рукия всегда будет помнить об этом, потому что дождь, падавший с неба, был теплый и немного соленый. Как море, решила Рукия, хотя никогда в жизни не пробовала вкус его синих волн. Так было легче, чем думать, что дождь был слишком похож на слезы. 

***

Через две недели она проснулась, чтобы обнаружить в своей комнате снег - в середине мая, и капитана Укитаке, сидящего возле ее футона и внимательно наблюдающего за ней.

– Капитан, – Рукия попыталась сесть и поняла, что во сне сбросила мифу на пол и зачем-то взяла меч в постель. Она подтянула одеяло обратно и собиралась уже встать, но капитан Укитаке остановил ее. – Это...

– Рукия, один из часовых поскользнулся на луже около твоей комнаты и пришел доложить мне.

Во сне Рукия не заметила холода, царивший в помещении, но теперь, снег, лежащий на ее юкате и футоне начал таять. Она сидела промокшая, замершая и сконфуженная. 

– Я прошу прощение за...

– Тебе не нужно извинять. Я в любом случае плохо спал, – улыбнувшись, ответил ей Укитаке, и Рукия подумала, что это его первая искренняя улыбка, которую она увидела с тех пор, как... 

– Я...я не знаю, что...

– Это не твоя вина, – успокаивающе проговорил мужчина. – Никогда нельзя предугадать, когда занпакто начнет пробуждаться. И поверь мне, это далеко не самые странные вещи, которые случались. И не самые опасные.

– Мой занпакто? – повторила Рукия.

Капитан тринадцатого отряда окинул взглядом комнату, где на полу, на лежащих аккуратной стопкой на рабочем столе документах и накинутой на спинку стула форме медленно рассыпался снег, оставляя после себя небольшие лужицы. 

– Это кажется наиболее вероятным объяснением, не правда ли?

– Ах, так вот почему, нам ничего не рассказывали о занпакто в Академии. 

Она не заметила, как капитан Укитаке одарил ее внимательным взглядом.

– Некоторым вещам нельзя научить, их можно познать только на собственном опыте. К сожалению, занпакто - одна из них. О чем ты грезила, Рукия?

Девушка удивленно посмотрела на него.

– Грезила? Я не ... – Рукия на секунду задумалась. – У меня был сон, но я не могу вспомнить о чем. Разве это важно?

– Не беспокойся об этом, – Укитаке нежно коснулся черноволосой макушки. – Со временем ты все поймешь.

Когда за капитаном задвинулись сёдзи, Рукия принялась наводить порядок. На это ушла оставшаяся часть ночи: к тому времени, когда наступивший рассвет начал медленно заливать комнату солнечным светом, она успела переписать два испорченных отчета и мысленно трижды повторить список всех заклинаний кидо. Она до сих пор не могла вспомнить, что ей снилось.

***

С тех пор снег шел только в ее снах. Но странные вещи, продолжали преследовать ее, проявляясь в незначительных мелочах - ощущение невидимого клинка возле горла, прохладное прикосновение пальцев вниз, по позвоночнику, замершая чашка чая. В ее обрывочных воспоминаниях о снах бушевали вьюги и метели и звучал чей-то голос.

***

В первый раз они встретились на укрытой снегом лесной поляне, окруженной черными тонкими деревьями, похожими на скелеты. Длинные сосульки свисали с их ветвей точно ножи, а луна, застывшая над ними казалась раздувшейся и тяжелой. На поляне ее ждала женщина: вдвое выше ее ростом, красивая и пугающая. Ее волосы были черны, как эбонитовое дерево, а кожа мертвенно бледна. Богато украшенное платье, подбитое мехом, открывало длинные руки. Рот был широкий и жесткий, а губы алыми.

Голову украшала корона из переплетения льда и серебра.

Губы женщины изогнулись в презрительной усмешке.

– Жалкая девчонка, – прошипела она. – Я та, что была Королевой, Императрицей и Колдуньей теперь вынуждена терпеть подобное унижение.

Рукия могла только смотреть, широко распахнув глаза, как женщина достает из-за пояса белый каменный нож и медленно приближается к ней. Она успела прикрыться рукой, и лезвие прочертило порез от запястья до локтя. Кровь испарялась на снегу.

Рукия проснулась.

***

Снова и снова в ее снах был белый нож и кровь. Рукия больше не стояла застывшей статуей, она научилась уворачиваться и убегать преследуемая разьеренным взглядом женщины. Это было бесполезным.

Снова и снова она просыпалась.

***

– Как тебя зовут?

Женщина смерила ее ледяным взглядом.

– У меня больше имен, чем ты сможешь запомнить. Они называли Джадис, называли меня императрицей. Меня будут помнить меня, как последнюю королеву Чарна, разрушительницу Фелинды, Белую Колдунью.

– Кто ты? Почему ты здесь? 

Все эти имена не имели здесь власти. Рукии нужно было услышать другое. Как ей узнать его?

– Меня отправили в этот мир служить тебе. Они думают, что это заставит меня покаяться. Глупцы!

Ее нож вошел в горло Рукии, обжигая холодом. Захлебываясь собственной кровью, Рукия упала в снег. 

И затем снова проснулась.

***

Рукия старалась заполнить дни делами, а если их не удавалось найти, придумывала их сама. Она взяла на себя дополнительные обязанности, пока Капитану Укитаке не пришлось запретить ей работать сверхурочно, посещала собрания комитетов, писала и переписывала плохо написанные отчеты. Когда она не знала, чем еще занять свободный час, она тренировалась. Трижды на неделе с Сентаро и Кийоне, один раз с братом (в его молчании, в отточенных и совершенных движениях ей чудился немой упрек). Она отправлялась на тренировку до наступления рассвета и заканчивала, только когда сумерки опускались на землю. Удар за ударом, пока мышцы не начинали болеть.  
Когда кожа на ее руках стерлась, она перевязала ладони и продолжила тренировки. Даже когда шел дождь, промокшая и озябшая на ветру, она продолжала тренироваться. Когда ты на пределе, сил на посторонние мысли не остается, легче думать о технике боя, а не о пожирающем чувстве вины и страхе. В дни, когда ей становилось совсем невыносимо, она оставалась в додзё всю ночь, пока ночной караульный не отправлял ее к себе. 

Рукия думала о кристально прозрачном, чистом льде, о несущих вечное забвение зимних ветрах и безмолвии снега. Это успокаивало ее, не тревожило лишний раз сердце. Иногда ей казалось, что Белая Колдунья наблюдает за ней.

Однажды ночью, не в силах больше оставаться наедине с собственными мыслями, она покинула постель и направилась в додзё. Перелезть через окно было легко. Стоя в просторном пустом зале, она на секунду прикрыла глаза.

Когда Рукия открыла их вновь, на другом конце зала стоял лев.

Исходивший от него свет, был мягким и согревающим, как лучи утреннего солнца. Дыхание перехватило, а сердце болезненно сжалось, как будто она нашла то, что потеряла давным-давно. Рукия упала на колени.

– Ты…

Лев медленно пересек зал и встал перед ней.

– У меня много имен. Некоторые в этом мире зовут меня Асланом.

Чужое имя, оно не принадлежало этим краям. Рукия молча смотрела на него. Она вздрогнула, когда Аслан подался вперед и лизнул ее шершавым теплым языком, и на мгновение на нее пахнуло свежестью зеленой травы, и какое-то необъяснимое чувство охватило ее. Надежда.

– Будь сильной, дочь Евы, – сказал он. – Она больше не та, кем была когда-то. Белая Колдунья была повержена прежде, но может победить теперь.

Рукия сглотнула. Почему она так боялась того, что он собирался сказать?

– Она может быть побеждена, только если ты действительно хочешь этого.

Прозвучавшие слова заставили ее замереть. Лев смотрел на нее серьезным и пронзительным взглядом. Еще одно разочарование, подумала Рукия. Скоро похолодает.

Вопреки ее ожиданиям Аслан произнес:

– Ты не в силах изменить прошлого. Почему ты не позволяешь себе горевать?

Потому что это была ее вина. Потому что, если бы ей пришлось, она сделала бы это снова. Потому что он был мертв, и вся скорбь в этом мире не имела никакого смысла. Она не нуждается в этом, не хочет и не заслуживает. Плечи крупно вздрагивали, зубы стиснуты. Слепо она потянулась вперед и зарылась пальцами в золотую, тяжелую гриву.

В первый - или может во второй раз в своей жизни, у нее не было больше сил говорить - она плакала.

***

Джадис исчезла. Или просто ушла на время. Стоя среди покрытых инеем деревьев, Рукия вскинула голову к небу, проблескивающему сквозь паутину ветвей. Она оказалась в новом, ранее незнакомом месте. До сих пор у нее не было возможности исследовать границы этого мира, и в отсутствии Белой Колдуньи Рукия решила узнать, где заканчивается этот лес, если он вообще имел конец. Она не знала, как долго шла, в звенящей тишине, нарушаемой только хрустом снега под ее ногами, прежде чем лес перед ней начал редеть, уступив место каменистой почве. Миновав последние деревья, она обнаружила, что вышла к краю небольшой, широкой долины. И за ее пределами, много миль вперед, сверкая, переливались волны, уходящие в туманный горизонт.

Море, подумала Рукия и проснулась.

***

Руки зажили достаточно, что бы можно было снять бинты: рассеяно потирая мозоли, Рукия сидела в пустом тренировочном зале. Меч лежал на коленях. Джадись, Белая Колдунья, Императрица - она попробовала повертеть на языке каждое имя, но ни одно из них не было тем, которое ей было нужно.

– Кто ты? – обратилась она к тишине.

– Твоя, – с горечью ответил ей голос. Меч соскользнул с колен и со звоном упал на пол, когда Рукия вскочила на ноги. Зал был пуст.

– Даже в /смерти/ он не оставит меня в покое, – зло выплюнула Колдунья. Рукия резко повернулась и увидела ее, высокую, разозленную и сияющую в полумраке комнаты.

– Аслан сказал, что тебя можно одолеть, – выдохнула Рукия. 

Женщина обнажила зубы, белые и острые. С них капала кровь.

– И как же ты собираешься это сделать, девочка? 

– Я не знаю, – Рукия подняла с пола меч и бросилась в атаку.

Колдунья отступила назад, бледные руки протянулись к Рукии, увлекая ее за собой, и вокруг них снова была заснеженная поляна и черные деревья, и снова взмах белого ножа Колдуньи. Рукия отбивала удар за ударом, клинки со звоном скрещивались в кристальном, морозном воздухе. Она сделала быстрый выпад, меч, описав в воздухе широкую дугу, едва не перерубил Джадис пополам, но та парировала удар, отбросив Рукию назад.

Бороться с оружием в руках было легче, намного легче, но не достаточно, чтобы победить - ее меч был слабее ножа Джадис, после каждого удара по лезвию разбегались новые и новые трещины. Кружась в смертоносном танце, они переместились к лесу. Очередной удар меча Рукии срезал ствол дерева, и она еле успела отскочить назад.

Разве у нее есть причина, чтобы победить? Почему она сражается?

Следующий удар тоже не достиг своей цели, коснувшись только светлых одежд Колдуньи. Сверкнул белый нож, Рукия встретила его своим мечом, и в следующий миг он разлетелся на тысячи стальных осколков. Снова беспомощная, промелькнула в сознании предательская мысль. 

Уворачиваясь от стремительных атак, Рукия оступилась и упала в снег: рука лихорадочно нащупала камешек и метнула его, прежде чем Рукия успела осознать свои действия. Ей снова было пять, одинокая и отчаявшаяся она скиталась по жестоким и равнодушным улицам Руконгая. Из разбитой губы женщины побежала красная струйка. Она пораженно остановилась, и поднесла руку к лицу.

– Как ты посмела?

О, она осмелилась. Страх ушел, когда Рукия отчетливо осознала одну простую истину: если не хочешь снова кого-то потерять - борись, если не хочешь больше быть беспомощной - борись. В глубине души она всегда знала это, иначе бы не выжила на грязных улочках своего детства. Джадис возвышалась над ней, блеснул занесенный нож. Падавший с неба снег, пушистый и белый, яркими пятнами оседал на хакама Рукии и терялся на платье Белой Колдуньи. Рукия поймала на язык несколько снежинок.

Теперь она увидела.

Нож опустился, и Рукия поднялась на ноги.

– Соде но Шираюки.

Рукав белого снега, услышь меня.

И вокруг нее поднялся ветер, взметнулся и закружился снег. Припорошив деревья, он принял длинную белую форму. Нож выскользнул из женских рук и упал на землю. Пойманная в ловушку женщина смотрела на нее гордым, презрительным взглядом и, наконец, улыбнулась холодно и твердо.

Рукия судорожно выдохнула:

– Тебя зовут Соде но Шираюки.

– Да.

Очертания леса начали медленно растворяться. Рукия вернулась в додзи, держа в руках белый, белый как камни, как кости и смерть, меч. Ослабевшие пальцы готовы были выронить его, но длинная белая лента надежно обмоталась вокруг ее руки - лучшее доказательно их связи.

– Я скована, но не побеждена, – ледяной шепот коснулся уха.

Измученная и бледная, Рукия прикрыла глаза и улыбнулась.

– Я знаю.

***

Где-то на перекрестке грёз, где в воздухе витал тонкий аромат весенних цветов и летнего дождя, теплый морской бриз шептал ей:

– Будь сильной, дочь Евы.

В ту ночь ей больше ничего не снилось.


End file.
